kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Husky Bobby
"Husky Bobby" is the eighteenth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 9, 1997. The episode was written by Jonathan Collier, and directed by Martin Archer. Synopsis Peggy and Hank take their son shopping at a local department store. Unfortunately, Bobby is unable to squeeze himself into any of the pants on sale. A salesman tells the Hills they would be better off shopping at a clothing store which tailors to "special" children, such as H. Dumpty's. Hank realizes the salesman is referring to his son's girth. Peggy puts her own spin on why people shop at H. Dumpty's, telling Bobby that "being different is the best thing in the whole wide world." When Bobby tries on the clothing sold at H. Dumpty's, he is pleased with the selection. His enthusiasm catches the attention of the store's owner, who asks if the boy would be interested in modeling for an upcoming fashion ad. Hank is mortified by the idea (despite him constantly nagging Bobby to get a job and start paying his own way). Bobby is unsure of the idea of plus-size modeling after hearing of Hank's disagreement, so he asks Luanne for advice, to which she remarks this is an oppurtunity for him, and drives Bobby to the photo shoot. When the pair return the boy announces he will be appearing in a newspaper advertisement the following day. The next morning, an embarrassed Hank sneaks onto his neighbors' lawns and retrieves the offending ads. Shortly thereafter, a major talent agency phones the Hill residence offering representation and even more work. Though Hank warns his wife that kids who are different are victimized by their peers (ironic since Hank is rather husky himself), Peggy insists there is nothing wrong with allowing their son to feel good about himself. Later, Peggy takes Bobby to meet Claude Stokes, an agent who believes the boy could become just as famous as one of the superstars of husky modeling, a boy named Andy Maynard. Hank sheepishly sneaks inside a photo studio, where he observes his son being given a makeover by a female stylist. Hank is horrified by the sight. He grows even more distressed after Luanne tells him Bobby will appear in an upcoming fashion show. Fuming, he grabs Bobby and pulls him out of the studio. He then forbids his son from attending the fashion show. Early the next morning, Bobby hops into a taxi, a garment bag over his shoulder. When Hank discovers his son missing, he hops into his truck and drives to the mall where the fashion show is being held. Backstage, Bobby meets Andy Maynard, who makes no secret of the fact that he is a husky supermodel. Hank bursts into a dressing room looking for his son, but Bobby is already in the wings. Claude Stokes tells Bobby that he will walk onstage first...causing Andy to throw a temper tantrum. When his father appears, Bobby makes a dash for the stage. But Hank throws the boy over his shoulder and heads for the exit, whereas Bobby protests it is unfair not to be doing work he was hired for. Moments later, as a triumphant Andy Maynard walks on stage, Dooley and his buddies begin hurling donuts at the models causing the show to be ruined. After the incident, Hank comments that putting donuts, teenagers, and husky boys in the same area is a dangerous combo, hinting that he knew what was going to happen. Bobby realizes he could have been humiliated, and thanks his dad for somehow predicting that. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2